1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file processing apparatuses, file processing methods and file processing programs, and particularly to such apparatuses, methods and programs capable of enhancing user operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of image formation apparatus including multi function peripheral (MFP), copiers, facsimiles, printers and other similar equipment has conventional been known. In connection with technology employed to control such image formation apparatuses Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-276484 discloses an image search apparatus that extracts from the file of an image obtained with a digital camera or electronically processed by a scanner a feature point of the image and searches for any analogous image files, and displays the retrieved image file(s) in a list.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-295605 discloses equipment previously correlating image data with a destination and obtaining information of the destination from the image data when it is transmitted.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-112993 discloses a document classification apparatus analyzing character and image properties of an electronic document to generate a class which is in turn stored to an existing document hierarchy.
An MFP or a similar image formation apparatus may have a hard disk or a similar large-capacity storage device incorporated therein and in that device a box created for each user may be defined and have a file, data and the like stored therein.
When the user desires to process and operate a file in the box, the user must select an operation job and select the file, and for a process such as file transmission select a destination (or input a destination for the first time) or perform a similar operation.
If the box has an increased number of files, destinations and the like stored therein, however, a large number of options are also provided, resulting in cumbersome operations and hence erroneous operations.